Diamonds in the Dark
by viola-lion
Summary: Ongoing Noerah prompts! Will update weekly xx


**Hello everyone! This is the beginning of my prompt fics based on the flawless Noerah pairing. I'll update weekly so keep an eye out ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Serendipity flashes bright with colors you'd usually see in a 5 am sunrise. The various bars and casinos are blazing with the sound of music and laughter; enough to make your heart glow and your veins tremble.

Tonight, they are taking a break. Tonight, Noel gets his first taste of alcohol.

They are sitting in the secluded area of a small, cozy bar and Noel is laughing like he's never laughed before. Serah watches with an amused smile, and there's something bordering on fascination as well. She has never seen him so happy.

She is only on her second glass, drinking slowly, enjoying the free time they have allowed themselves to have. Mog is hovering about, chatting up with strangers and pulling stunts to the not-so-sober costumers that clap and laugh for even the smallest things.

Noel's drumming his fingers against the table, grinning madly. He's looking at the people who pass by their table with great interest and when Serah cracks a joke, he laughs like it's really, really funny.

"How many drinks did you have already, Noel?" she asks him casually, but her eyes fall to the glass of bronze liquid resting in his hand with a hint of concern.

He shrugs. "Probably a million." he says this with a laugh then takes a swig of his drink. He grimaces. "This still tastes awful, by the way."

Serah inches closer and places a hand on his. "Maybe you should cool it a bit, for now…" she says this with a smile, but she doesn't want him to be too drunk and end up getting sick. She wants this to be a good experience for him, not one that ends badly.

"Serah, Serah, Serah…" he settles his cup on the table and takes her hand in both of his, acting like it's very important. She chuckles softly. "Maybe you're right, but at this very moment, I'm having so much fun. Please don't worry about me." He gives her hand a squeeze before letting go of it.

Worrying about each other was becoming like second nature to them. They were always looking out after each other.

She bites her lips but sits back in her chair and crosses her arm. "Fine, but can you at least wait until I finish my drink before you order yourself a new one?"

He sighs a defeated sigh and shrugs. "I guess I don't have a choice, m'lady… Now, how do I make you drink faster?" he asks this with a wicked grin on his face; the kind that makes his eyes sparkle with good intentioned malice. The kind of grin that always makes her blush.

She laughs. "Forget it, future boy, I'm drinking at my own pace!" She sticks her tongue out but sips her drink anyway.

Noel chuckles and leans back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. "Fine, fine…"

She watches the muscles of his tan arms flexing and blushes again. He closes his eyes and smiles happily. "Thanks for bringing me here, Serah." He says this quietly and opens his eyes to look at her, that same smile hanging on his lips growing a little wider.

She smiles behind her drink before finishing it in one gulp. "It's my pleasure, now bring us another round!"

* * *

She's on her fourth drink now, alcohol swimming happily in her bloodstream as she and Noel chuckle loudly together.

He's sitting next to her now, not across from her, and he leans in from time to time, whispering things in her ear about the people that share the bar with them tonight and she blushes and laughs before slapping his arm playfully.

His breath against her ear sends shivers down her spine and she can't tell whether it's because of the drinks she's had or because that's just how people should feel when others whisper in their ears. Her head is starting to feel like a mushy mess.

When he goes to get himself another drink, Serah watches him with what she hopes is an innocent look. Her eyes roam his retreating frame and she appreciates how broad his back is, or how he still seems to be able to hold himself after downing his fifth drink. _Beginner's luck, _she figures, but she doesn't give it much thought anymore.

She had made him promise to drink slower, and he had obliged. She had also told him to drink something lighter in alcohol.

He always listens to her.

She watches him order his drink, all smiles and sunshine and it radiates from him, making her smile too. She feels a pang of jealousy when she sees a woman striking up a friendly conversation with him, but relaxes when she notices her walking away as soon as her drink is served.

The feeling feels oddly new to her, but she tells herself she's just feeling protective of him, and he would do the same.

Noel makes his way back towards their table with his eyebrow raised in curiosity. It makes him look strangely handsome. "What are you staring at?" he asks as he plops down next to her.

He sets his glass on the table and turns his attention to her, that curious look still etched on his face. He inches closer to her, his face the only thing in her line of vision. He cracks a teasing smile. "You think I'm handsome, don't you?"

Her cheeks redden but she laughs it off, confidence conveniently running through her veins. "Something like that, I suppose."

His smile widens before he pulls back. "Yeah, I knew it." He says this as a joke, but Serah can't shake the truthfulness of his words.

They had always been busy fighting off monsters and looking everywhere for artifacts during the day, sweating profusely while escaping death by inches. They would only glance at each other from time to time to make sure both of them were okay, and if anyone needed curing spells. Foes would be defeated and they would continue on with their journey, never giving anything a second glance. They never had time to stop anywhere; they were out to save the world.

At night though, things were different. Fatigue would conquer their spirits and they would eventually have to seek shelter and settle down for the night. Most of the time, they camped outside and feel asleep with the stars. They would start a small fire if they were too cold and simply stare at the dancing flames, filling the empty silence with small talk and soft chuckles.

Sometimes, they stared at each other from across the fire, and smiled dismissively when they began to feel too uncomfortable.

She would look at his illuminated features and warmth would fill her heart quickly, too quickly. She had always found him very handsome. It had only been a matter of time before he would call her on out it.

"Why are you so full of yourself all of a sudden?" she teases, crossing her arms over her chest. "I used to think you were such a modest hero…"

She's playing with him and he can tell. His eyebrows shoot upwards in fake surprise. "Hero? I'm only trying to change the future Serah, what are you talking about?" He shakes his head, laughing. He leans in closer to her, places a hand on her thigh and whispers, "It's a secret, though, you can't tell anyone."

She exhales loudly and stares at him, wide-eyed. He's staring back at her with a daring smile. The heat his hand leaves on her skin when he pulls away is enough to make her speechless.

* * *

When they leave the bar, it's well past midnight and Noel's got his arm around her waist in order to steady himself as they walk towards the hotel they're staying for the night. Mog flutters above them cheerfully, casting sparkles in the air.

They're laughing and singing tunes they heard in the bar and it's not long before Serah drapes her arm around his shoulder, leaning into him ever so slightly.

When they reach the hotel, they stop in the hallway and stare at each other happily.

"You should probably drink a lot of water before going to bed, Noel. You'll avoid being too hung over tomorrow morning."

He nods seriously. "Will do, ma'am!" He starts to walk off towards his room before turning to face her.

"Hey, Serah…" he reaches her side in a couple of steps only. He gives her his best smile before leaning closer to her. "Thanks again."

He places a sloppy kiss on her cheek before stepping away from her, still smiling.

_Goodnight._

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Feel free to share them with me :) Also, if you happen to have prompts of your own you would like me to do, please write them in the review section! I do hope you guys enjoyed 3**


End file.
